No royalty No money Just trees
by ILoveBlastoise
Summary: something happens to peach and she needs to get back home and whose better to take her back than marth!
1. And so the story begins

A/N: I wrote a new story! And im trying something new now so I can take a break from Pokemon. Well. I hope you like it! Remember to r/r pweety pweez (  
  
Disclaimer:.I got no money leave me alone! I don't owe nada but this fic!!!!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Ms. Peach?" the servant nudged the lazy bum who didn't want to get up. "Ms Peach." said the servant in Peach's ear this time. Peach rolled over and continue to ignore her. The servant sighed, but she was already used to it since Peach does this everyday.  
  
"Don't make me do this"  
  
Peach didn't move and remained ignoring her. Quickly the servant removed her sheets thinking now she would defiantly get up. Sadly, she still stayed sleeping.  
  
"Hmph! So that's how your going to be. looks like someone want me to tell their father that they snuck out of there room a couple of days ago"  
  
Yea Peach is no goody goody as we all think she is. Don't get me wrong Peach loved her father and never wanted to disobey him, but a girl gotta have some fun once in a while!  
  
"Okay! Okay! I'm up!" said Peach struggling to get out of her bed. She yawned and stretched and went to the window. It was another beautiful day. The perfect day to go on a boat trip with her daddy.  
  
"Hey Martha?" the servant turned around  
  
"Yes Ms. Peach?"  
  
"You're not gonna tell dad right?" asked Peach  
  
"Oh of course not"  
  
"Well good! Because im going back to bed!" Peach jumped right into her queen mattress bed and got all cozy.  
  
"Don't you dare or I'll tell him about the time you ate all his cheesecake"  
  
The princess zoomed right out of her bed and into the bathroom. Martha chuckled and shook her head "that girl" she chuckled one more time and headed to the master bedroom.  
  
After Peach was all done taking a shower, she got dressed and changed into her beautiful pink dress. She went downstairs to greet her father, who happened to be waiting for her for quite a while.  
  
"Good morning daddy!" exclaimed Peach from the top of the stairs  
  
"Finally!" said her father with open arms. "Now give your old man a big hug!"  
  
Peach ran down the stairs and jumped into her fathers arms. She can already smell the expensive cologne from his neck. This was Peach's favorite part of the day, giving her dad hugs, because there hugs was so loving and long and they seem to last forever, well she wished it did.  
  
"Ready to go sweetheart?" said her father breaking up the hug  
  
"Mhmm!" smiled peach  
  
"So then let's not keep the driver waiting" The two headed to the limousine and they were off to the yacht.  
  
When they arrived at the harbor, Peach gasped of how beautiful the yacht was. It was a gorgeous white with a pink outline. Gold mushrooms were painted on its side above the lettering "S.S Toadstool" the yacht was made for daddy's little girl.  
  
"You like it?" asked the king.  
  
"Daddy it's beautiful!" said Peach still amazed at the yacht  
  
"Get on, she's waiting for you" said her father with a smile.  
  
"Okay!" said the excited 17 year old.  
  
The anchor was lifted up and the yacht sailed the mushroom sea. As the day got closer to the afternoon, it got cloudier and even worse by evening.  
  
"The current is getting too strong, we gotta go back, please notify king Toadstool" said the captain  
  
"Yes sir" the sailor saluted the captain and went to find the king.  
  
Peach was out on the deck taking in some air but not noticing the clouds getting thicker and darker.  
  
"Peach come inside, your going to catch a cold" said her father from inside  
  
Peach took one more big breath and let it out with a sigh. She turned around heading back but suddenly a big wave hit the deck almost knocking her out of the yacht. Peach held on to the ledge like if it was her life. "Help! Help!" she yelled while gasping for breath. The king ran out on to the deck to her aid. Peach's fingers were starting to slip. He grabbed a hold of her fingers and struggled to lift her up. "Don't worry honey I got you" said the king trying to calm down his daughter  
  
The cloud rumbled letting out a big struck of lightning. The lightning startled him causing him to let go of Peach. She screamed all the way down and was followed by a big splash as she fell into the violent sea.  
  
The cloud continued to rumble. Peach struggled to keep her head above the water by using her hands. Those swimming classes that her father paid thousands of dollars for were not helping. The crew members threw a floaty overboard and onto the sea. Peach saw it with her one eye that was open and tried to grab it. But it seemed like the sea was draining the energy out of her "c'mon I can grab this floaty!" said peach while gasping for air.  
  
"Peach! C'mon grab the floaty! You can do it!" yelled her father from the boat. But another wave came and this time it swept Peach away. After the wave was gone, she was no where in sight, and the only thing left to hear was the fierceness of the sea and the yells of a worried father.  
  
Almost a day later.  
  
"You see you guys I told you going to the beach was a good idea" said a little girl  
  
"Hey look it that lady" said a boy pointing at the women "Is she dead?"  
  
"Hey Miss..wake up" 


	2. Of we go to the forest!

Disclaimer: *counting money* 1.2.3.4- hey!!! *hides money behind his hands* I told u I gots no money!!! Don't sue!! I own nothing but this fic!!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Oooh. my head" groaned Peach as she woke up in a bed that she knew was definitely not hers. "Where the hell am I?"  
  
"Yay! You finally woke up!" said a little girl holding a hot cup of tea.  
  
She was a cute little girl with light brown hair and hazel eyes. She looked about maybe 9 or 10 years old. She looked very friendly but look to young to live in a house all by her self.  
  
Speaking of the house, it wasn't the fanciest of the fancy. It was kind of small and it had 2 rooms. And it wasn't all that nice either, well to Peach. The house was made out of wood and it was painted green.  
  
"Here drink this" said the little girl while handing the drink to Peach.  
  
"Thanks" peach took the cup from her hand. She took a sip of the tea, and it was such a refreshing to taste to her lips, it's better than salty water she tasted for almost a day.  
  
She noticed she was changed out of her pink dress and into blue shorts and a white tank top. She saw her pink dress on the chair next to her.  
  
"Thank u so much for your hospitality I really appreciate it"  
  
"Don't mention it, it's always nice to have company" said the little girl with a smile  
  
Suddenly peach remembered about her father and the incident. "Daddy!" she stood up with the intention to run out the door but her legs so was so sore and she fell back down  
  
The little girl lifted her up. "Are you crazy?! You can't go out there with the condition your in!"  
  
"But I must go back home!" yelled peach  
  
"I forgot to ask, where do you come from?" asked the little girl  
  
"Im come from mushroom kingdom"  
  
"Ive heard of that place"  
  
"Do you know how I can get there? Asked Peach with hope.  
  
"Yes, there is a boat that comes by here once a year that can take u there"  
  
"Once a year?! Is there another way I can get there?" asked Peach  
  
"Well you can go through the Forever Forest it has many routes to different places, but its going to take a while, probably a couple of months"  
  
Peach looked down to her toes. Months? She didn't want to wait that long to see her beloved father, she doesn't even know if her father is even stable. But what's a desperate girl to do when there's no other choice.  
  
"But don't worry im sure my big brother can take you, he has to go that way too for a tournament, I'm sure he wouldn't mind dropping you off"  
  
Peach still looked down in disappointment; she tried really hard to hold her tears. But they strolled down anyway.  
  
"Please don't cry, here have some soup" the little girl helped Peach to the small dinner table.  
  
"Now you stay here and eat that soup while I go to the market and get some food for dinner." Said the little girl, grabbing her jacket from the coat hanger.  
  
"Wait before you go.can I know your name?" Peach said while wiping her tears  
  
"It's Mary"  
  
"Thank you.Mary" peach took another sip of her soup.  
  
Mary smiled and left to the market. Peach took a deep breath. She got up and limped to the door and went outside. It was nice day not to warm but breezy. The sun beamed on her face, causing her eyes to squint and barely see anything. She sat down on the tree next to her to get some shade. From there she saw six little kids playing soccer. It looked so cute how their little feet kicked the ball. It reminded peach of the time when she played soccer with her father. The memory made her depressed again but the memory was interrupted by a soccer ball that touched her foot. The cute little boy approached Peach. Peach smiled and picked up the ball. "Here you go sweetheart" she handed the boy the soccer ball. The boy smiled happily and gave peach a hug but with his dirty hands. Peach pushed him right off. "You dumb brat! Now u got me all dirty" said the angry peach trying to wipe off the dirt off. The offended little boy left crying to a big dark blue haired guy.  
  
"Hey!" he yelled while approaching peach "Why did you scream at my little friend here?"  
  
"Well, your little friend, got me all dirty! I was all clean till he came!" yelled peach wondering who the hell this guy is.  
  
The little boy stayed crying behind the guy's leg  
  
"Well, it was an accident he didn't mean to do it, look I think u should apologize to my friend, because as you see you made him cry" said the guy in the nicest way possible. But of course, being nice isn't the way to change Peach's mind.  
  
"Apologize?!" peach said with a chuckle "Do you even know who you're talking to? I am the princess of mushroom kingdom! I don't need to apologize to any little brat!" said peach putting her hands on her hips proudly  
  
"Well that's interesting; I never knew princesses were so snotty and conceited!"  
  
"You take that back!" yelled peach.  
  
"If I don't what you're going to do about it? Huh?!" he stepped forward until they were face to face.  
  
"Seems like I forgot my keys again!" said Mary coming out of nowhere. "Oh where's my manners, Peach this is my brother Marth, Marth this is peach"  
  
Marth's eyes popped out in rage. "Huh?!"  
  
2 minutes later.  
  
"This macaroni head isn't staying here!" said marth screaming at his sister.  
  
"Well don't bother because I'm leaving! I can get home by myself, thank you!" said peach grabbing her stuff and getting ready to go out the door  
  
"Well good because we don't need no conceited, snotty "princesses" in this house!!"  
  
Peach slammed the door right before he can finish his sentence. Then a flying hand came out of nowhere and slapped Marth's cheek. Marth touched the cheek where it hurt; he couldn't believe that his own sister was actually taking her side!  
  
"Now look what you did!!" "Don't you know she's hurt?! She can't go out there alone" yelled Mary at her big brother  
  
Mary rushed outside hoping to find peach leaving her brother in the house. She found Peach up ahead not far. She called out her name "PEACH! WAIT!"  
  
Peach turned around to see Mary running to her. Mary's little 2 pigtails went everywhere as she ran.  
  
"Wait, you can't go to that forest by yourself you'll never make it alive! It's not that safe Peach, trust me don't go" Mary placed her hands on her knees and tried to catch her breath.  
  
"But what am I suppose to do? your dumb big headed brother doesn't want me there"  
  
"Don't listen to him, he's just cranky, but please come back" Mary stared in Peach's eyes with concern. How was peach gonna say no.  
  
"Oh.alright."  
  
"Good! I can't imagine you all by your self in those scary woods" said Mary walking Peach back to her place.  
  
They walked back into the house. Marth looked up getting ready to say something but was quickly interrupted by his little sister.  
  
"Uh uh, I don't wanna hear it she is gonna stay here whether you like it or not"  
  
"But..."  
  
"No buts! She's staying, and on your way to the Tournament, you are going to take peach back to her house" said Mary placing Peach in a chair.  
  
"But-but I don't wan-"  
  
Mary glared at her brother with an evil "you-better-do- as- I- say" look  
  
".arggh! Fine! But I am only doing it because I hate seeing you mad!" said Marth while pushing in his chair aggressively.  
  
"Damn! She's better than me!" peach said to herself.  
  
Mary's face immediately lightened. "Good! Remember to pack your stuff today so you can be all ready to go!"  
  
Later that night.  
  
Peach laid on her bed and stared at the ceiling. She wondered how things would have been like if she just would of never woke up that morning of the incident. "Maybe it's my entire fault" she thought. "I knew I should of have stayed inside, I just knew it!" tears rolled down from her cheeks like water going down on a waterfall. She cried even more because Marth wouldn't stop snoring and she couldn't go to sleep. Eventually the song of her sob and tears put her to sleep.  
  
"Wake up macaroni head" said Marth trying to wake Peach.  
  
Peach eyes opened a little. "Hmm its morning already?" she said still squinting her eyes.  
  
"No its night.OF COURSE ITS MORING ALREADY! Now hurry up I don't have the patience to even wait for you" said Marth storming off  
  
Peach stook out her tongue at him, and gave him the finger. She stumbled out of bed and brushed her teeth and got dressed back into the shorts and tank top and some black flip flops. Right before she was ready to go. She saw a blue book bag packed with good amount of clothes, medicine and food. And on top of the book bag there was a note that read:  
  
Dear peach,  
  
I packed some clothes for you, don't worry about it, take it. The food there should last you for a good week but Marth has enough munnies (A/N: c'mon giver her some slack she's only ten!) for the whole trip, so don't worry about eating either. Peach, I know how you're feeling, its not easy being away from your mommy or daddy. I lost them both when I was young so I had to take care of my younger brothers and sisters when Marth was away. But im getting carried away, the point is even though Marth may look mean he's really a nice guy! Just give him some time to open up and you can tell him anything and he'll give you the company you deserve. I forgot to tell you that u may see him training since he's going to a tournament coming up. The winner of the tournament wins 3,000 and gets to challenge Ganondorf. Well enough about that! I want you to have a safe trip and I hope u get home. Tell my brother to come home soon and that the village will always keep cheering him on! Also! Tell him to poke Ganondorf in the eye for me! Take care Peach.  
  
Sincerely Mary  
  
"Ganondorf?" Peach thought to her self. She came to the conclusion that it was a big undefeated champion and Marth just wants to beat him too look good as champion. "He's so conceited" she mumbled to her self.  
  
"C'mon lady! Hurry up" yelled the impatient Marth from outside. Peach rolled her eyes and walked out the door.  
  
"What took ya so long?" asked Marth as he headed for the forest.  
  
"Nothing. Just was making sure I didn't leave anything" said Peach hiding the letter behind her back. Marth shook his head and continued walking.  
  
They reached the forest a couple of minutes later and already Peach was complaining.  
  
"Im tired" whined peach  
  
"Like I care" Marth continued to walk pass the trees  
  
"Be a gentleman for once and carry my bag!" Peach passed marth the bag, like if he was actually gonna carry it.  
  
"What do I look like?Your servant?"  
  
"I'm the princess, I don't have to carry bags around all day, so do as I say" commanded Peach  
  
Marth took out his 2 feet and half long sword and pointed to Peach's face just a centimeter off of just touching her nose. Peach gulped and didn't move in fear.  
  
"Look macaroni head, don't make me mad cause im not afraid to kill you" marth said threatening Peach  
  
"Okay okay, I'll carry it! Don't have to get so violent.geez people theses days" Peach put her book bag back on her shoulder and walked a head of Marth.  
  
"Now what are you think you doing?"  
  
"Im going back on my own! I don't need your help thank you very much"  
  
"But you don't even know your way."  
  
"Well I'll use my intelligent brain and find an even better way hmph!" peach continued walking ahead  
  
"Stupid marth! Think he so strong just because he gotta sword. I'll show him!!!" Peach said talking to her self  
  
"Hey genius!" yelled marth from behind her. "The roads that way!" marth pointed to where he was headed  
  
"I knew that I just wanted to see if you will notice" peach said with a nervous chuckle.  
  
The day grew longer and night finally came. Marth stopped behind a tree and placed his sleeping bag next to it and started a fire. Peach came closer to the fire and got warm.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Trying to get warm duh" Peach started taking out her sleeping bag.  
  
"Well you was the one who said that you didn't need my help. so you gotta build your own fire"  
  
"Fine, I don't wanna share a fire with you any ways!" peach grabbed 2 sticks and start rubbing it together.  
  
An hour later.  
  
Peach is still rubbing the sticks together and still.no fire.  
  
"Hey I think I saw a spark" said Marth  
  
"Really" said Peach lifting her head up with joy.  
  
"No"  
  
Peach put her head back down and continued rubbing. "Rustle rustle" the sound of the bush startled peach. She looked at the bush again in fear.  
  
"Who- who goes there" Peach asked the bush all frightened.  
  
Marth got up and picked up his sword and got ready for who ever it was  
  
"Show your face" said Marth getting ready to chop someone's head.  
  
Out of the bush came out some kind of character, they couldn't tell whether it was human or a.creature, but from what it looked like, the person/creature didn't want to cause no harm.  
  
"Please don't hurt me" said the person/creature with his hands up.  
  
A/N: I feel all better now putting that chapter. I was dying to put it up. so heres your chappie. Remember to review please! 


End file.
